


Dance To Forget

by amberxwrites



Series: Sister Location Oneshots [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Other, THIS SONG IS A BOP, ballora is my fave, i'm obsessed with sl, idk what i've written but that's okay, if you wanna judge me then please get out of my swamp, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: "I'm left here in the dark. I dance to forget."
Series: Sister Location Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044264
Kudos: 2





	Dance To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> sister location was the best fnaf game and i got so invested that i researched the backstory.

_**"It seems like a lifetime ago that I saw the gold sunshine glow. No it doesn't reach down below."** _

When I was only young, I was killed by a young boy who's name I never learnt. He was sent to kill me, as everyone thought I was a danger to myself and others. Since I died, I've been banished to the world below. It's where all the monsters of the world get sent, so nobody has to see them again. All the angels get to live on earth with their loved ones. I haven't got any loved ones. I was abandoned when I was two. Apparently I had demon eyes. They knew I was a monster. I knew I was a monster. I haven't been to the surface since, afraid of others seeing me. I dream of being free. I dream of seeing the sun again.

_**"Shadows become the light here where the monsters hide."** _

I'm used to the darkness. I have a darkness inside of me. It's why I'm down here. I won't be for long though. I plan to take the body of my killer. He's the real monster here. He deserve to be stuck in the shadows. I miss the light.

_**"Normal is just a dream for all of the ghosts like me."** _

We all dream of life. We all want life. We all deserve life. But sadly, for most of us it is just a dream. Not me though. I plan on getting out of here.

_**"I hate my metal bones. My bones and gears creak in my chest."** _

I hate the body I was given. I couldn't live down here as a spirit. I would have been eaten. So, they gave me a metal, robotic body and I hated it. It hurt. It made noise when I moved, warning people of my arrival. I dream of having a human body. _His_ human body.

**_"My chest forever cold. A cold and maddening descent."_ **

I don't have a heart. Monsters don't deserve hearts. It was taken from me, so I'm just as cold as everyone else. It drives me insane. I just want to be loved. I just want to be free.

_**"Descending down so far. Fall farther 'till there's nothing left. I'm left here in the dark."** _

I'm so far from the surface. So far from _him_. But I will find him, even if it drives me crazy. I don't want to be forgotten about. My parents left me down here in the dark. They don't care. Nobody cares. I'll make him pay.

**_"I dance to forget."_ **

I dream of being famous. I love to dance. It's the only thing that helps me forget being stuck down here. It makes me feel calm. Free. Like my soul isn't as dark as people make it out to be.

_**"This is my penitentiary. Fractured apart from the world where I want to be."** _

I feel like a prisoner that's been taken captive. I want to be up at the surface. I'm putting my plan into action tonight. But the guards are watching me. They're always watching me.

_**"Lock the door. Throw away the key. And let my dance resume down in this pitch black room."** _

The guards have gone. I told them I wanted to dance. They took me away. Locked me in a room. The room I would be using to capture _him_. When I knew the guards were fully gone, I put my plan into action.

**_"I hate my metal bones. My bones and gears creak in my chest."_ **

I abandoned my body, my soul becoming free. I looked down at the robotic creature. I was glad to be free of it. I had no sympathy for _him_ , who would have to live in that body for the rest of eternity. I escaped. I flew up to the surface. I would have done if ages ago, if I wasn't always being watched. I knew where he lived, so that was where I went. I knew he was there with his boyfriend. I hoped he wouldn't be a problem.

_**"My chest forever cold. A cold and maddening descent."** _

Maybe I was crazy. I didn't care. I wanted to be free, and I was going to be free. Arriving at his house, I sneaked in and saw them both sat on the sofa. There he was. The mad man. I quietly shouted his name, hiding in the kitchen. _"Did you hear that?"_ I heard him ask. _"Want to go see if anyone is there?"_ A few seconds later I watched as he walked into the kitchen. Now was my chance. I crept up behind him, slapping a hand over his mouth and pulling him to my chest. I dragged him out of the house, to the cliffside. _"We're going to take a little trip."_ I whispered in his ear before jumping, pulling him down with me.

**_"Descending down so far. Fall farther 'till there's nothing left."_ **

We fell so far. Back into the darkness. I didn't spare him one glance until we were back in the room, the music still playing for my dance. But I wouldn't be the one dancing anymore. _"What do you want from me?"_ He cried once I had let him go. _"You want to know what I want?"_ He nodded. _"I want my life back."_

_**"I'm left here in the dark."** _

_"You can't do this. I'll scream. Somebody will hear me and come running."_ He threatened. I just laughed. _"This is a soundproof room. So I could dance without being disturbed. Nobody can hear your shouts. The guards won't come. You're trapped here. In the darkness. Like I was."_ I explained, picking up the knife I had hidden between my metal bones. _"Who are you?"_ He asked in fear. _"Don't you remember me?"_ His eyes widened in realisation. _"You ended my life. So now, I'm getting it back." "Don't do this!"_ He cried as I gravitated towards him, holding the knife up to his neck. _"Why not?" "I don't deserve to die." "What, and I did?" "You were dangerous. I had to."_ I shook my head, laughing lightly. _"No, I wasn't dangerous back then. But I am now. You see, I've been in the dark for so long that I've forgotten what the light is. You've been in the light too long, so now it's your turn to be the monster. You turn to experience the darkness."_

_**"I dance to forget."** _

I plunged the knife into his chest. I wore a satisfied smirk as I heard his scream. Soon enough, I had replaced his soul with my own. I had his body. He couldn't hurt me anymore. _"Goodnight. Have a nice dance."_

_**"Come now, dance with me. As the song plays."** _

_"What have you done to me?"_ He whispered as he looked at his transparent body. _"I sent you to the dark. It's where you belong. Now, there's your body."_ I pointed to the pile of metal bones on the floor. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before giving in and entering the body. He stood up, the gears creaking as he moved. _"It hurts."_ He cried. _"Simple solution. Dance to forget."_

_**"Down, down, dance with me. Stuck on replay."** _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... this was weird lmao


End file.
